


Keep To The Path

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Breakup, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Eskel decide's that he is 'doing what's best' for the reader without giving her a say in the matter. But there are more dangers in this world than just the monsters he hunts.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Heartbroken

You knew that it had been a bad idea from the start and yet you hadn't been able to help yourself. As he stood before you with that look on his face you were determined not to allow the tears to gather in your eyes. "It's what's best for both of us" Eskel looked at the ground rather than at you. 

"I'm the one that gets to decide what's best for me Eskel" you gritted out "so you don't get to use that excuse".

"Witcher's don't do relationships Y/n" he finally met your eyes "you know this life isn't safe for you".

"Who cares about safe" you scoffed "people can simply stroll along to the wrong lake one day and be killed by drowners, at least I'm more prepared to deal with that kind of thing".

He sighed and dropped his eyes from yours once more. You could already tell that you were fighting a losing battle. Eskel had made up his mind and that was clear. But that didn't mean that you were going to make it easy for him, especially when it was the absolute opposite of what you wanted. "If you don't want me anymore Eskel then you can at least tell me as much. None of this 'it's for the best' bullshit".

You noticed the slight furrow of his eyebrows before he composed his features once more. "I understand if you're angry with me. That's good, it will be easier for you to move on".

The more he said things like that, the more your chest hurt "Angry?! I'm not angry Eskel, I'm fucking heartbroken". You felt a tear escape your eye and roll down your cheek before you could stop it "2 and a half years we've been together and now you do this. How do you think I'm going to feel?"

His face was carefully composed this time as he met your eyes. "I don't know how you feel, Witcher's don't feel emotions".

You stood there with your mouth slightly agape at his words. How could he try and play that dumb card with you. The two of you stood there staring at each other for a moment before you closed the distance and stood right in front of him "so you never felt anything for me? Is that what you're saying now Eskel?" You hoped that he was going to buckle.

"I wouldn't say nothing" he admitted and you felt a small spark of hope "the sex was great". Stepping away from him as if he had just burned you, you looked into his eyes for any sign of regret. When you found none you found yourself raising a hand and slapping him across the cheek before he could stop you. 

Tears rolled steadily down your face at this point and you no longer cared to stop them. "I wish I'd never met you" you spoke so quietly it was barely heard "I wish you'd left me for dead in that cave". Turning away from him you felt despair consume you entirely. "I wish I'd never loved you". Not wanting to hear any further words from him you walked away before you broke down completely.

\---

Eskel rarely felt such strong emotions as this. Obviously the rumours of Witcher's not feeling emotion was rubbish but emotions this intense were scarce. He could feel the pain radiating from you and knowing that he had been the one to cause it made him hurt even more. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for you. It would hurt for a while but then you could move on and have a normal life with somebody who deserved you. 

He remained where he was stood, watching you go until you disappeared from sight. Once he was sure that you weren't coming back he let out a shaky breath and allowed his pain to show. You were the best part of his life and he had just sent you away. 'It was the right thing to do' he assured himself 'don't be selfish'.

Rubbing his hands down his face he tried to force himself into action, hoping that the pain would pass with time. To the next town and the next contract, that was what was best. Keep busy, keep working, keep to the path.


	2. The Monster At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel is forced to realise that not all monsters are encountered on the path. Some linger in plain sight and are human.

It had been a little under a year since Eskel had sent you away and he felt each and every long day of it. Despite this, he was confident that you were better off without him. He was currently entering into Oxenfurt to check noticeboards for any last contracts before heading home for the winter. He received the usual stares and comments from locals and felt them go straight in one ear and out the other. Once he reached the noticeboard he immediately started to read through the posts. 

"-rly beat 'er to death this time" he caught the woman's conversation nearby.

"Why doesn't she just leave?" the woman she was stood with asked.

"Nowhere to go I shouldn't think" the first woman replied "drifted into town months back, nothing to her name. You know how folk are 'round these parts. Didn't trust her. Only place she could stay was with him". Eskel wasn't sure why he found himself listening to the conversation. He stuck to the path and avoided getting involved in human drama as best he could.

"Ploughin' Hel" the woman exclaimed "there she is. Bloody heck look at the state of her". Eskel fought the urge to turn and look for a good while as the two women gasped quietly and stared. Eventually, he couldn't scan over the noticeboard any longer and told himself that he needed to turn and go anyway.

As soon as he saw the woman though his heart stopped. Frozen in place he couldn't even bring himself to go to her. The hood that she had pulled over her face couldn't cover the full extent of the damage. A puffy red swollen eye was still visible and the cuts that littered her chin and nose peeked through in a vivid red. 

By the time he could snap himself from his daze she had already disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Eskel shook his head before heading after her. 

\--

You hated how they all looked at you. Some with pity, some with shock and some with a shake of the head. 'Why doesn't she leave' they would all ask. It wasn't that simple though. Where would you go? Where would you find money or food? It wasn't as though anybody else wanted you now, so you'd been forced to your last resort... returning home to your father. 

In your absence, your mother had fallen ill and passed. When you'd been growing up she had used herself as a shield for much of your father's anger but now that she was gone and you were alone there was nothing to stop him. Most days, you avoided any serious injuries but two nights ago he had returned home in a drunken rage, beating you to within an inch of your life. 

Your ribs still ached and you suspected that there were at least a few that were broken. Your face was a mess and your left arm and leg were wrapped in bandages. Upon entering the house you lowered your hood and listened for where he might be. Silence. That unnerved you more than anything else. 

Placing the basket with the food he'd sent you out for on the kitchen table you moved quietly into the living room. "Took yer damn time" his spoke up from the chair he was sat in by the fire "what were ya doin'?"

"Nothing father" you bowed your head slightly, knowing that sometimes eye contact alone could set him off "there was a slight queue at the market stall was all". He made a humming sound in approval before turning away from you.

"Don't just stand there then, get to making dinner" he spoke with a silent warning and you quickly shuffled back into the kitchen to do just that. As you got together the ingredients you needed you jumped at a knock on the door. Quickly grabbing the carrot you'd dropped on the floor you turned to watch the living room doorway as he came through. 

"Who the fuck is that?" he spoke mostly to himself as he moved to the door and swung it open. You stood in anticipation for a moment before your father spoke "what the fuck do ya want mutant?"

"I'm looking for Y/n" your body turned ice cold as you heard his voice again after so long. 

"I don't know who yer talkin' about" your father replied casually before slamming the door. Seconds later and he was storming over to you and grabbing your arm in a bruising grip "who have you been talkin' to?"

"Nobody" you answered quickly as you stared up at him in fear. You weren't sure your body could take another severe beating so soon after the last. 

"Well ya must've said somethin'" he grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and held it up to your face "so I'll ask yer one last time... who ya been talkin' to?"

"Nobody" you pleaded "I swear" you attempted to distance yourself from the blade but his grip held strong. 

"Liar" he spat before dragging the blade over your cheek. The sting that followed bought tears to your eyes "last chance" he re-positioned the knife at your throat.

The door was sent flying inward then and crashed to the floor, distracting your father enough for you to break from his grasp and back away from him into the corner. "Touch her again and you'll regret it" Eskel stood with his sword in hand, staring at your father. 

As well as cruel, your father proved himself stupid in that moment as well as he simply laughed. "You been whorin' yerself out to mutants now Y/n?" he lifted the blade to point at Eskel. "Too bad for yer 'cos she's my property freak. Now fuck off". 

It all happened in a blur after that. One moment your father was looming over you, the next he was lay in a heap on the floor. 

\---

Eskel wasn't sure how you'd react to the death of your father, but the last thing he thought you'd do was stand up and walk over to the kitchen counter only to start chopping up vegetables. "Y/n?" he lay his sword near the door and slowly approached you. "Y/n are you alright?" he approached to the point where he was stood right beside you and still you chopped away without sparing him so much as a glance.

He frowned as he glanced back at the bloody corpse that now lay a few feet away, reassuring himself it was all real. "Oh dear, I forgot the salt" you turned away from Eskel and moved to grab your cloak from where it hung near the door. 

"Y/n" Eskel followed after you "please listen to me Y/n" he watched you reach for a door handle before seemingly noticing that the door was no longer there. He expected that to wake you at least but you simply shrugged and went to walk out the door. "Y/n" he grabbed your arm desperately to stop you from leaving. But when you shrunk away from him and seemed to crumple into yourself his heart broke and he dropped his hand. 

He did at least see some sort of recognition dawn on your face though as you looked around the room and took in the body on the ground. "Eskel?" you asked in a quiet voice as your eyes landed on him. He felt helpless as he watched you fall to the ground, body shaking as shock took hold of you. He wanted to hold you so badly but wasn't sure if it was alright for him to touch you after you'd flinched.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods" you mumbled as you shook breathed heavily and wrapped your arms around your knees. 

"Y/n" Eskel knelt down in front of you "just focus on your breathing, you're going to be alright" he wasn't sure if his words reached you or not for a while until your breaths started to even out more. "That's it, just like that". The shaking slowly stopped and he heard your heartbeat return to a steadier rhythm. 

"I'm so sorry Y/n" he spoke in a gentle tone "I'm so sorry this happened" you finally lifted your head to look at him properly. Blood ran down your cheek where the fresh cut ran along your cheek bone and the more he looked at you the more he noticed other small cuts of varying states of healing. Clenching his fists at his side he glared over your shoulder at the corpse wishing he'd made him suffer more before he died.

"Eskel I..." he looked back to you "I'm... I don't know what to do" you sounded so defeated as your eyes pleaded with him.

"Don't worry Y/n, I'm going to take care of you okay" he promised both you and himself in that moment.


	3. So Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Kaer Morhen, Eskel and the reader get to talk to the others about the situation.

Eskel had found it difficult to come up with what to say to you on the journey to Kaer Morhen. He filled the time with tending to your wounds and busying himself around your campsites in some way or another. He knew you needed to talk with each other but he had no clue how to initiate the conversation. It didn't help that you were very withdrawn at the moment either. You only really spoke when you had to and even then the answers were short. 

It was a relief when he finally laid eyes on the keep. He'd told you to head inside and get yourself warmed up while he tended to the horses. As he places the last piece of tack on the hook he leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "Well well, you look like shit don't you" Lambert's voice interrupted his silence. 

Eskel turned to face the young Witcher with a forced smile before deciding to simply drop the act "got a lot on my mind Lambert". Lambert hadn't been expecting the honest answer and it showed in his silence so Eskel continued "it's Y/n, she..." he shook his head and looked to the floor, unsure where to begin.

"She's okay right?" Lambert allowed his concern for his friend to show.

"It's a long story..." Eskel began.

\---

You'd spent the past two winters and a month in one spring in Kaer Morhen and felt somewhat comfortable in it's walls. But you worried about what you'd be asked by the others. You'd still not really spoken about it with Eskel so how could you explain to the others. "Y/n, it's good to see you" you heard Geralt as he made his way over to you.

"Hi Geralt" you smiled sadly and turned to see him. He frowned and paused momentarily upon seeing your face. The swelling had gone down from your eye but the bruising still lingered. The small cuts were mostly healed and the larger one was healing well but you knew that it was still a shock for people to see. 

"Y/n" Geralt glanced around the room as if expecting some monster to appear "what did this to you? Where's Eskel? Do you need me to-" 

You placed your hand on his arm to stop him "it's alright Geralt" you assured him "and it's kind of a long story".

"I've got time" he gave you a reassuring smile and held your gaze. Maybe it would be easier to talk to somebody that wasn't directly involved. You gave him a slight nod and he nodded back at you before leading you into the library for more privacy. 

As you sat there opposite Geralt who was watching you patiently you bit your lip nervously. "So I guess it started not long after we left last winter... Eskel he... he broke up with me".

"What?" Geralt frowned "why the fuck would he do that. He's crazy about you"

You let out a dry laugh "yeah well, he told me it was for the best and was actually quite a dick about it".

"If you want I can talk with him" Geralt offered but you shook your head.

"It's alright. Sort of. After I went off on my own I didn't really have many options" you sighed. "So I ended up going back home". Geralt sat and waited for you to continue "my father... he was always..." you scoffed "violent, but my with my mother gone he only had me to take it out on".

"He did this to you?" Geralt's face looked disgusted "where is he? I'll kill him".

"Eskel beat you to it" you met his eyes "I guess he was in town looking for contracts and... well I'm not actually sure how he found me but he did. He turned up when my father was... it doesn't matter" you shook your head "the point is he's dead".

"Good" Geralt answered without any pity. 

"Kind of" you shrugged "I mean, I'm kind of back to square one Geralt. Eskel doesn't want me. I've nowhere else to go. It's the only reason I stayed with him". You felt a tear roll down your cheek and quickly wiped it away "I don't know what I'm going to do".

Geralt didn't really know what to say to you in that moment. Instead he put an arm over your shoulder and pulled you closer. It was supposed to be comforting but in that moment you felt as though the wall you'd been trying to hold together came crumbling down. For the first time since it happened you let yourself cry. 

\---

After speaking with Lambert, Eskel went looking for you. It had felt better to talk to somebody about it all - even if Lambert was the somebody in question. Lambert had taken it all in before calling him an dumb fuck. He'd called Eskel out on the whole 'better without him' situation and made Eskel admit that he'd done it because he was scared. Now more than ever, Eskel needed to find you and talk to you. 

After a while of searching he found you in the library with Geralt. "Geralt" Eskel greeted somewhat stiffly, his attention mostly focused on your sleeping form leaning against Geralt's side. He had made sure he didn't touch you since you'd flinched away from him and seeing you so comfortable around others just made it seem more like he was the problem.

"Eskel" Geralt nodded in acknowledgement before looking back down at you "seems we've got a lot to catch up on but maybe get Y/n to bed first" he instructed. Eskel simply nodded in reply before carefully lifting you and taking you up to his room. After he'd made sure you were tucked safely away and resting he made his way back down to Geralt.

As soon as he entered the room he could see that he was in for it. "Geralt, I-"

"What the fuck were you thinking" Geralt shouted "are you really that stupid Eskel?"

"What" Eskel frowned at his brother's response.

"And if it wasn't bad enough to begin with you still haven't fucking talked with her".

"We've been travelling..." Eskel tried.

"Bullshit" Geralt insisted before taking a breath to calm himself "you need to talk to her as soon as she wakes up. She's scared Eskel".

"Of what?" Eskel didn't understand "he's dead, he can't hurt her ever again".

"She's scared that you're going to send her away again you idiot" Geralt pointed out "she doesn't think anybody want's her and has no idea what to do".

As he listened to this, Eskel felt even worse. How could you ever think that nobody wanted you? 'Because that's what you told her idiot' a voice in his head chided. "I really messed up" Eskel confessed before staring at his feet.

Geralt stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder "so fix it".


	4. Should Have Never Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and the reader reconcile

You awoke in a room that you recognised as Eskel's as soon as you smelled the sheets. Sitting upright you looked around to find that you were alone. Getting out of the bed you made your way over to the window and stared out of it with a sigh, the situation that you were in returning to your mind. 

A knock at the door turned you away from the view "come in" you called out. Eskel appeared with a nervous look on his face. "I'm not sure you have to knock before entering your own room Eskel" you told him. 

"I didn't want to disturb you" he rubbed at his scars nervously before continuing "but I think we need to talk". You felt your heart jump into your throat as he said that but nodded regardless. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine" you shrugged off the question "I'll be healed and out of your hair in no time".

He frowned as you said that "is that what you want? To leave?"

It was your turn to frown now "what else would I do Eskel?" you asked "it's not as though you want me to stay here and-"

"Of course I want you to stay" he cut you off and moved closer to you before visibly stopping himself. 

"I don't understand".

"Oh Y/n" Eskel sighed "I messed up... I shouldn't have ever told you to go, I was just scared and being stupid and I wish I'd never" he stopped and looked to the ground before lifting his gaze once more to meet yours "I'm sorry Y/n, this is all my fault".

You stood in a stunned silence as you tried to think about what to say. 

"I'm sorry I should go" Eskel turned to walk away. 

Before he could turn completely away from you, you reached out and grabbed his hand "stay". He looked back at you with worry over his face "please stay Eskel". He nodded before turning back around to face you. With your heart pounding in your chest you took a step forward before slowly moving to kiss his lips. Eskel didn't move much, allowing you to take it at your own pace. 

When you pulled back he leaned his head against yours "I really am sorry Y/n" he told you "I promise you that I'll stay as long as you want me to".

"You mean it?" you asked "you won't send me away again?" you hated how vulnerable you sounded but you couldn't help it. 

"I promise" he assured you as he rubbed a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb "I should've never done it to begin with". You nodded before wrapping your arms around him and holding him to you. 

\---

It had taken some time to get back to how things used to be. But it wasn't as though you'd had anywhere else to be and you'd slowly but surely gotten back to a steady relationship.

You were currently lay before the fire with your head in Eskel's lap as he traced patterns in your hair. With your eyes closed and the warm heat encompassing you, you couldn't be more content. The soothing movement of Eskel's fingers across your scalp had almost eased you to sleep when the door burst open.

Letting out a groan you opened your eyes to see who had dared to intrude on your bliss moment. "Lambert" you sighed "I should've known".

He had the audacity to smirk at you "well don't you two look cosy".

"What do you want Lambert" Eskel sighed as he turned his attention to his irritating friend. 

"Oh yeah, what did I want..." Lambert tapped his chin in a show of thought.

"Lambert" you growled out in warning. 

"Right" he laughed "do either of you know where Vesemir's hat is?"

You shared a look of disbelief with Eskel before turning your attention back to Lambert "you came to ask us about a hat?" Eskel asked with a scowl "is that it?"

"I need it!" Lambert defended.

"You're such an asshole" you muttered as you closed your eyes with a sigh.

"I'm serious" he pushed "if Vesemir finds out I lost it he'll kill me".

"Good, I'll go tell him you lost it then" Eskel mumbled before absentmindedly starting to trace patterns across your scalp again "maybe then we can have some peace".

"You don't mean that" Lambert shot back.

"If he doesn't, I do" you answered.

"You two are the worst" Lambert sighed before you heard him heading for the door "all soft and lovey. It's disgusting" the sound of the door closing moments later assured you he'd left. A sigh of satisfaction escaped your lips as you settled back into your previous bliss.

"What a prick" Eskel muttered under his breath, making a grin spread over your face. The two of you fell back into a comfortable silence for a while before Eskel spoke again "you hid the hat didn't you?"

An even wider grin spread over your face as you opened your eyes to look up at him "does that sound like something I would do?" He shook his head at you and laughed lightly.

"You're terrible" he scolded you lightheartedly.

"And you love me still" you sat up to place a gentle kiss on his lips before laying back down.

"That I do" Eskel smiled down at you before lifting your hand to his lips to plant kisses on your palm.

"Hm, I could stay like this forever" you stroked across Eskel's cheek before lowering your hand once more and snuggling closer into his warmth.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Eskel shifted to lay beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist. You lost yourself in his eyes for a minute before tucking your head into his chest and listening to the calming rhythm of his heart.


End file.
